The Southeastern Cancer Study Group grant has supported our clinical investigative activites in the Southeastern Cancer Study Group. The funds have supported our efforst in cooperative clinical trials, investigative surgery, radiation therapy, chemotherapy, immunotherapy, combined-modality treatment in clinical trials for leukemias, lymphomas, lung cancer, melanoma, gastrointestinal cancer, breast cancer, sarcoma, and many other solid tumors. An emphasis has been placed on integrated multi-modality treatment programs in Phase III randomized prospective studies. In addition, we have been actively engaged in pilot studies of new drugs and Phase II trials of new combinations and Phase II non-randomized response studies. We have also developed Phase II and Phase III trials originating inhouse at Vanderbilt. Many of these trials resulted in group protocols after the acquisition of pilot data. We have participated the developing treatment programs for a variety of human neoplasms. In addition to the clinical studies, secondary benefits of excellent patient care and education of medical students, house officers, and oncology fellows are an integral part of the program. A bone marrow transplantation unit has been developed, as well as a clinical pharmacology program; both in cooperation with the SECSG. Continued funding in the area of clinical pharmacology has allowed us to develop relationships with the NIH-funded pharmacology center which is currently very active at Vanderbilt and gives overall strength to our own investigative chemotherapy protocols by providing pharmacologic support for the understanding of the pharmacokinetics of various drugs. Our efforts in clinical pharmacology have provided support for the SECSG. The bone marrow transplantation program has been involved with various group studies. We have an opportunity to study the pharmacology of various drugs given in high doses. We will continue our cooperative efforts in all our activities with the Southeastern Cancer Study Group.